


The Great Faggio Race

by KennDemon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Original Character-centric, Street Racing, car vs bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennDemon/pseuds/KennDemon
Summary: Rowan convinces K to challenge a member of a local gang to a race to earn some money.The freewood is very minor, but I tagged it just in case people don't like it and want to avoid it.





	1. Chapter 1

Why is it that days that start out the most normal and predictable turn into the days that have to be replayed over and over again, looking for the exact moment it all went wrong?

Or right, depending on how you look at it.

“You’ll never guess what I just learned.”

K looked up from his Tupperware container of ravioli, leftovers from dinner the night before. Rowan was sitting across the table from him, leaning in and grinning. She hadn’t been there a moment before, and K cursed the fact that he hadn’t heard her approaching.

Before he could take protective action, she had reached out and snatched a ravioli with her fingers.

K sighed. “You’re the reason I’m so skinny, you know.”

Rowan rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s just one piece of pasta.”

“You’ve been stealing bits of my lunch every day for the past eight years.” K made a point of finishing his cookie before she could steal that too. “It adds up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sat back, stretching. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that she didn’t have a lunch of her own. “Anyway, guess what I learned.”

K smirked. He had a good brain, and was good at deducing things. “You just had Bio. Your Bio homework last night was to take note of genetic features of those you passed.” He paused, thinking. “For some reason, you always get excited at the prospect of finding someone you’re actually related to.”

He paused for a moment, watching for Rowan’s reaction. Bringing up the fact that she was adopted was always a touchy subject. Depending on her mood, she could either freak out and punch someone, or laugh and go into what her real parents might have been like. Today, though, her expression was blank, untelling.

“You hate doing homework.” He continued. “Which means that you probably didn’t take note of many people’s features.” He sighed, coming to a conclusion that he wasn’t sure how he felt about. “Did you discover that we might be related?”

There was silence, and then Rowan burst out laughing. “What? No!” She grinned at him. “Although, if we were, I could get you to make my lunch as well.”

K couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her for the comment. It was part of why they had bonded. They were both pretty self-sufficient. Rowan’s adoptive parents were kind of not there, and she didn’t like them anyway. K only had a dad, and he worked a lot and drank when he wasn’t working. It was no secret that they intended to move out of their respective homes as soon as they were done high school.

“You’re way off, by the way.” Rowan prompted.

“Okay.” K gave in and offered her another ravioli. “Why don’t you just tell me?”

She got a mischievous look in her eyes and leaned in across the table. Whatever it was, it was a secret.

“I learned where to go for races.”

“Huh?” K was confused. That wasn’t news. “Rowan, we live in Los Santos. If you want to race, you just have to drive around and piss off other drivers.”

“No no no.” Rowan shook her head. “I mean organized races with actual prize money.” She started bouncing the way she did when she was excited about a money related scheme. “I heard a senior talking about it. Apparently, there’s this guy who graduated a few years ago. He loves his car, and he’s in with some gang. He pays people to race him, and if they win, he pays them more in exchange for info on their mods.”

K raised an eyebrow. “You want to race some gang member?”

Rowan nodded. “He races against motorcycles too, so there’s no problem.”

“There is a problem.” K pointed his fork at her. “Your bike is busted.”

Rowan had managed to get her hands on a black Nemesis bike, and the two of them had fixed it up together. Rowan loved that bike, but a few weeks ago she had taken a spill and the bike had hit a tree. They were still trying to figure out how to fix it, and K was starting to lose hope that they would be able to.

But Rowan didn’t seem deterred. She mimicked K’s pose, even though she didn’t have a fork of her own. “But yours isn’t.”

K felt the blood drain from his face. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.” Rowan snagged another ravioli. “We’ll go tonight. Pick me up at eight.”

* * *

 

K couldn’t say no to Rowan, so he pulled up outside her house at 7:50 and waited.

At 8:10, she finally emerged from the house, dressed in clothes K hadn’t known she owned. She had put on a pink mini skirt and what looked like a pink bikini top. Over the bikini top, she wore a black leather jacket. The outfit would never fly at school, even in Los Santos.

“You look like a dork.” She laughed as she climbed on the bike.

“Safety.” He responded, tapping the side of his helmet. Rowan liked to laugh at the fact that he rode a Faggio, but insisted on wearing a full motorcycle helmet. “Put yours on.”

Once Rowan’s helmet was on, K started the scooter and followed Rowan’s directions. The racing was apparently done in an old waterway that K had heard others refer to as ‘Terminator 2’.

There were already lots of people there when they arrived.

A few heads turned as K pulled up. He heard some snickering and felt his stomach clench. This was a bad idea.

“Here to watch?” A cheerful boy said, walking up. He was blond and had a larger than average nose. K couldn’t decide if his button down shirt was out of place or not, seeing as it was ruffled and fit him rather well.

“Here to race.” Rowan declared, getting off the Faggio. She stood proudly beside it.

The boy looked at the scooter and started to laugh. K braced his hands against the ends of the handlebars, where he liked to think the Faggio’s ears might have been. It sometimes felt stupid, but he actually really liked his scooter.

“Hey, X-Ray!” The boy shouted over his shoulder. “You gotta see this!”

Another boy ran over. This one had black hair and thick stubble on his chin. He wore a loose fitting purple hoodie and reminded K of the stoners at school. He took in the scooter with a blank expression.

Then he looked at K and nodded. “Nice.” He said with a smile.

“X-Ray also rides a Faggio.” The blond boy explained.

The black haired boy stuck out his hand. “Ray Narvaez Jr.” He introduced himself. “I also go by BrownMan or TAFKAR.”

K shook his hand, a little in shock. “Uh, Kenn Miller.” He swallowed hard. “You can just call me K, though.”

“Rowan Sherwood.” Rowan butted in with a grin, holding out a hand in the general direction of both of the boys.

The blond boy shook her hand. “Gavin Free.” He matched Rowan’s grin. “Are you guys really here to race?”

“That’s the plan.” K admitted. He wasn’t looking forward to it though. He didn’t compete much in anything, wanting to avoid negative attention and embarrassment. He usually only did stuff if he knew he would get the outcome he wanted.

Gavin grabbed his handlebars and started tugging at them, as if he was trying to move the scooter with K still on it. “Then you have to come with us. Ryan will love you guys.”

K followed Gavin through the crowd of people. At Gavin’s insistence, he stayed on the Faggio and drove. It felt odd, driving while the others walked beside him. Rowan didn’t even get back on.

Ahead of them, the crowd parted and K saw a sleek super car.

It was a black Zentorno with green accents. It looked well maintained, shining without a speck of dirt. K wondered how it had even been driven there without getting covered in mud, but then he saw a young man polishing it carefully, and realized that it probably had just been cleaned up immediately.

“Ryan!” Gavin called out.

The young man polishing the car looked up just in time to have Gavin throw his arms around his neck. The man stumbled, surprised.

“Uh, hey.” He said.

K heard a giggle come from Gavin and then he was pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

K’s face started to heat up and he looked away. Public displays of affection always made him uncomfortable. They seemed like something very special between two people, and he didn’t want to intrude on that.

“New friends?” Ryan asked. K glanced up to see him looking right at him.

“Uh, huh.” Without letting go of Ryan, Gavin pointed at them. “That’s K and Rowan. They’re here to race.”

Ryan got a playful glint in his eyes. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

K waved his hands in front of him. “Oh, uh, we just got here. There must be other people waiting to race.” He looked around, and noticed that all eyes were on him. He felt really nervous. “Let them go first.”

“Not going to happen.” Ray told him. He nodded around at the crowd. “These people are here to watch. Seems Ryan’s beaten everyone with any ounce of confidence in their vehicles.”

“Clearly not everyone.” Ryan mused, looking over K’s Faggio.

K gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

“You ready?”

K looked away from the expansive waterway in front of him. Rowan was standing beside him, a crowd of spectators behind her. She was holding a small envelope, his participation payment. Apparently the rumors were true, and Ryan really did pay people to race against him.

K’s stomach twisted. _I’m about to race someone who’s in a gang._ He glanced at Ryan’s Zentorno. He was scared. On the Faggio, he was exposed. If he wanted to, Ryan could slam into him and send him flying.

He was going to die.

He looked back at Rowan. “There’s a funeral playlist on my computer.” He croaked out.

Rowan laughed. “I know. ‘Empty Chairs at Empty Tables’ performed in an assortment of languages.”

“Wait, really?” Ray was standing two feet away, messing with a DS. He looked at K and then stood on his toes to look over at Ryan. “Hey, Ry!” He shouted. “Don’t kill him! He likes show tunes!”

K ducked, embarrassed.

Beside him, Ryan’s window rolled down. “Really?” The man was looking at him with an impressed expression.

K nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Then we should hang out sometime.” Ryan tilted his chin toward a group of people near Ray, who K had noticed all had a crew emblem on their jackets. “None of these assholes appreciate theater.” He laughed.

K laughed too, sure he wasn’t serious about the invitation. He was just trying to help K relax.

“Alright!” Rowan grinned, skipping out to stand in front of the two vehicles.

She had been designated official race starter. K watched as she slipped off her jacket and held it up, striking a pin up girl pose.

“On your mark!” She yelled.

Ryan flashed K a grin, and then rolled up his window.

“Get set!”

K took a deep breath and hunched low, ready to give this thing everything he had.

“Go!”

Rowan waved her jacket down and they took off.

As expected, Ryan instantly pulled ahead. Everyone who knew anything about cars or bikes knew that a Faggio sucked in races mostly because it took fucking forever to get up to its top speed.

K smirked. He flipped up the end of one of the handle bars and pressed the button hidden underneath. This was his Faggio, and he had put a lot of time and care into it.

He shot forward, the nitro igniting and giving him a much needed boost.

Now that he was up to a decent speed, he pushed the scooter on.

A stock Faggio engine might not have been able to manage what he was asking it to do, but he had gotten rid of that engine long ago. Practically the first thing he had done when he got the scooter was start building a custom engine. With Rowan’s help, he had constructed something that could get him up past regular car speeds.

_I might as well do my best._ He thought, keeping his eyes glued to the back of Ryan’s car. He was keeping pace with it now, hiding in the slipstream it created.

He took the turns easily, being very maneuverable. On one turn, he caught a glimpse of Ryan’s face in the mirror and grinned. The man was surprised, but smiling.

The race wasn’t very long, just one lap of the waterway. K shook out his shoulders happily when he saw the crowd of spectators watching. He saw Gavin in positon, pointing a high speed camera at the finish line.

_You’re going to need it._ K decided, pulling out from behind Ryan. He pushed, positioning himself beside the other driver.

This was going to take some judging, but K was a good judge. He waited, took a deep breath, and pressed the nitro again.

He shot forward, just in time to cross the finish line.

At first, everything was silent.

Then he heard Rowan.

“Yay!” She was screaming in happiness.

K looked over and saw her standing with Gavin and Ray, as well as a few others. Rowan was jumping up and down, while the others stared at Gavin’s phone in disbelief.

A door opened and K looked over to see Ryan getting out of his car. He nodded at K before turning to Gavin. “What’s the verdict?”

Gavin’s mouth was hanging open. “Wot?” He said, looking up. He swallowed hard. “Uh, K wins.” He turned the phone around.

K jumped off his Faggio and ran over to look.

The video was paused. The image on screen was crisp, and easy to make sense of. Right there, for everyone to see, was K’s front wheel in front of the finish line that had been painted on the ground, and Ryan’s car behind it.

A long whistle drew K’s attention away from the phone.

Another man had stepped up to Ryan. K found himself staring at his long, heavily tattooed arms. The man was leaning on Ryan’s shoulder, looking at the image on Gavin’s phone. “That was a surprise.” He laughed.

The man reached into his back pocket and tossed something to Rowan. “Good call.”

K looked at Rowan. She was grinning, holding a large wad of bills.

The tattooed man cleared his throat loudly and K watched in amazement as more people passed large amounts of money to Rowan.

“What did you do?” He asked her, shaking his head in disbelief.

She shrugged. “Bet my dad’s booze budget on you.”

K felt his jaw drop. “He would have literally killed you if you lost that.”

“Which is why I didn’t tell you.” She said with a grin. “You would have choked.” She held up the money in her arms and grinned. “Now we don’t have to wait until we graduate to move out.”

K shook his head, but he was smiling.

“K.”

K looked and saw Ryan walking toward him. He was reaching into his pocket, and K flinched, remembering that Ryan was both in a gang and very proud of his car.

But he held out an envelope. “For winning.” He said.

K blinked. There was so much money changing hands that he was having trouble believing that he hadn’t broken the law. Of course, he had no guarantee that racing in the waterway wasn’t illegal.

“Where’d you get that done?” Ryan asked, nodding at K’s Faggio.

“Uh, I did it myself.” He responded. Then he jerked his thumb at Rowan. “With Rowan’s help.”

Ryan nodded appreciatively. “Nice.” He pulled back the envelope K still hadn’t taken and wrote something on it.

The tattooed man looked over Ryan’s shoulder, saw what he was writing, and frowned. Then he looked up at K, considered him for a moment, shrugged, and nodded.

“Here.” Ryan carefully placed the envelope in K’s hand. K looked at it and saw an address scrawled on it.

“That’s our penthouse address.” Ryan explained. “Our cars are stored in the garage there.” He gestured for Rowan to step forward so that she was standing beside K. “You should both come by sometime and take a look at them.”

K looked between the address, Ryan, and the tattooed man. He gulped and nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He carefully tucked the envelope into his pocket. “Thanks.”

The tattooed man chuckled and patted K’s shoulder. “Now hurry up and get home before someone here mugs you.” He winked.

K jumped, scared again. “Yes, sir.” He blurted out.

Ray tossed Rowan a backpack so that she could keep her winnings safe and the two of them got on K’s Faggio. They laughed at the looks they got as K drove away at a normal Faggio speed.

They were halfway to Rowan’s house when K pulled over, realizing something as he went over the night in his head.

“What’s up?” Rowan asked.

K looked at her nervously. “Did we get invited into a crew?”

Rowan thought for a moment. “I don’t think so.” She finally said, shaking her head.

K started to relax, but then Rowan grinned. “But we did get invited to their base, which I think is the first step.”

“Great.” K sighed, continuing to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan belongs to Hollow_Eve.


End file.
